Max MacTavish/Quotes
Talking to Self / Conversing with Jimmy *I hope the police got my application. *I wonder, did the army receive my application? *I need more growth hormones. *I just don't understand the minds of troublemakers. *I wish someone would cause some trouble. Truancy / class about to start / student outside of class *Get to your designated class! *Truancy is inexcusable! *You are violating your academic contract! *Your truant's disgusting. *Truancy is disruptive to the Bullworth order! *Park your glutes at a desk ASAP! *Class is about to start! Go, now! Greeted / Camera Pointed At *You're just not prefect material, punk! *When I say "jump", you better say "how high?" *My fist would love a face to face with you. *Nervous, Trembling? Good. *Feeling Guilty? You look Guilty. *Looking for trouble, weakling? Taunting / Apologized To *Scustbucket! *Save it for someone who cares. *You'll have to try harder than that. *Useless sissy! *Good for nothin', bum! *Move it along, punk. Before I get upset. Dress Code *I should write you up for that shirt! *I should write you up for dressing like that! Tripped / Ran Into *Assaulting a Prefect, huh? Bad move. *Looking to butt heads with the bull? *Don't ever touch a Prefect again! *You want trouble, you found it. *My fists will adjust your attitude! *Want a closer look at my fists? *Maybe you need corrective action, huh? *Watch it, toilet-smear! Hit by Vehicle *Hey! Let's see some ID! *Yield before a pedestrian! *You just hit a prefect! Hit in Groin *Agh! I needed those! Stink Bomb * *cough* Unfair use of weaponry... *cough* * Ugh...disgusting, but...effective. Authority Alert / Report *Fear not, a Prefect is on the case. *That's not going down on my watch. *You told me all that I need to know. Chase: Generic *Stop that right now! *I always get my man! *I've got you in my sights! *You'll be prosecuted to the max! *Bullworth Prefect! Halt immediately! Chase: Attacked *My fists want a word with you! *Time for a little underdog training. *I'll teach you to think bad thoughts! Chase: Impudence *You're messing with the wrong Prefect, girly boy. *My fists want to join this conversation! *Another word, and I play a drum solo on your skull! *I'm giving you five seconds to shut your cake-hole! Chase: Vandalism *You are defacing academy property! Chase: Tagging *First, tagging. Next, organized crime. Chase: Weapon Fired * Drop that weapon immediately! * That looks suspiciously like a weapon! * Hey! That's attempted murder! * Hey! That's aggravated assault! * Hey! That's use of deadly force! * All weapons are banned at Bullworth! * Chidrens Should Not Have Weapons! * is That Weapon in Your hand! Seing Jimmy in Trespassing * Let's see some Documentation Trespasser! * Don't move Another Step Trespasser! * You will be Beaten for Being Here! * You Not in Your Designated Area! During Chase / Low Trouble *I won't stop until you are apprehended! (chase only) *Stop in the name of Bullworth Academy! (chase only) *You will not escape the long arm of the law! (chase only) *I'm going to nip your crime spree in the butt! *There will be consequences for that! *I'm halting your crime wave before it peaks! *Don't do that! *Stop that immediately! Trespassing / After Curfew *I won't quit until you are caught! *You're making this worse for yourself! *You're just escalating the situation, punk! Out of Breath *Phew! Why...do they always...have to run? Jimmy Hiding From *I'll beat you some other time, Hopkins! *I'm letting you off with a warning this time! Trespassing / After Curfew *You can hide, but you can't run, puss bucket! *I Just Had You in My Sights! *You're Still Here I Can smell You Fear! Confused *What's going on? I demand an explanation! *Someone had better tell me what's what! Patrolling: Suspicious *I swear I saw something! *Who's there? Come forth immediately! *Something's very suspicious here. *I have got a gut feeling about this. Patrolling: Caught Student *You! What is the meaning of this? *Show me some documentation! *This is a restricted area, smear-wipe! Busting Student *Jock-stain, you will respect the Bullworth order. *I always, always get my man! *The law always wins! *That is what you get, punk! *Did I make myself clear? *The face of law and order, do not forget it! Knocked Out * *Grunt* I think I broke something... * Ohh... you should be a prefect...ohh * But the law always wins... Category:Character Quotes